


Proving a Point

by actuallylailah



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and cuddles, im being indulgent and this somehow turned out really cute, like varric, short n' fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallylailah/pseuds/actuallylailah
Summary: Hawke and Varric make a little bet.





	Proving a Point

“Mmm, Varric.” Soft sighs and hums followed, doing little to hide the desire heating her body. “Don’t stop.”

Kaitlyn turned in their bed and curled against Varric in her sleep. Still half asleep himself, he was nonetheless thoroughly amused, and slightly aroused, that she appeared to be dreaming about him while sleeping next to him. Oh, if he could be in her head right now.

In a way, he supposed he already was.

Varric’s wandering thoughts were brought back to the present as he felt her hand slide along his shoulder, her head lifting in a silent plea. His name fell from her lips once more, breathy and wanting. Who was he to deny her when his dream self was obviously pleasing her so?

Their lips met and he felt her respond almost immediately, her arms tightening and pressing her chest against his own. As he pulled away, half-lidded light blue eyes stared at him.

“So that wasn’t a dream,” she murmured. She reached up to peck him once more.

“Mmm, no, I believe it was. I woke up hearing you call my name in that way you do when I…” He leaned over and whispered the last of it into her ear, grin growing.

“I did not!” She hit his chest playfully and pulled away, pretending to pout in dramatic outrage. There was no hiding the flowering blush, however.

“Are you calling me a liar, Blossom?” His voice took on a similar tone of dramatic incredulity.

“I am. I don’t make a noise like that.”

Now his eyebrow cocked. “Oh, you don’t? Care to wager that?”

Her eyes met his. “What are the stakes?”

“I win, we stay here all day.”

“Don’t you have a Merchant’s Guild meeting later?”

“Not the point here, Blossom. What are your terms?”

“Mmm,” she hummed in consideration, her thoughts still foggy. “Pick up my tab later.”

“The Champion doesn’t have a tab.” His hands started to wander, gliding over the curve of her thigh and pulling her towards him.

“Help me win against Isabela at cards.”

“I already try to do that.” His head lowered to kiss along her neck. 

“Mmm, you’re making it harder to think.”

She could feel his grin press against her skin. “Then you better hurry and pick something.”

“Ahhh, ok, ok… you have to give Shadow a bath.” From the foot of the bed, there was a whine and they both paused to look down. The mabari stared back dolefully.

“You Fereldens and your dogs,” Varric murmured.

“Those are my terms,” she affirmed. “Take it or leave it.”

Varric rolled over, his legs straddling her waist. “I accept. And now I’ll take you.” He leaned to kiss her but found her pulling away with a look of disbelief.

“That was really bad. Especially for you.”

“Blossom, please. It’s early and I’m trying to prove a point.” 

“Early? It feels like it’s midday at least.”

“Again, not the point.” Varric leaned down to kiss her again, leaving no room for further talking. His mouth glided lower, tracing kisses along her neck and collarbone, and Kaitlyn simply leaned back and let the sensations wash over her.


End file.
